lycée break
by ClmC4
Summary: histoire d'un jeune homme qui s'echappe de son école. Sa vie va etre boulversée par une terrible nouvelle


College Break

Mon nom est Michael Schofield. Nous sommes en 2058, j'ai 15 ans et ma vie se déroule entre les quatre murs de mon collège. Abandonné par mes parents à l'âge de six ans. J'ai été recueilli par le Directeur de l'internat de Konugigaoka, prestigieuse école réputée dans le monde entier pour ses résultats plus qu'excellents. Je vis une vie tranquille mais suis frustré. Je ne connais rien d'autre que ce bâtiment dans lequel je suis confiné ; j'ai interdiction d'en sortir.  
Fils adoptif du Directeur, je suis le chouchou de tous les professeurs mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant. Un jour, j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main et d'élaborer un plan pour m'échapper de cette « prison ». Le declique pour moi fut la mort d'un de mes amis.  
Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que je creusais un trou derrière le miroir ma chambre ou plutôt de ma cellule. Un soir, je pus enfin à en sortir et me glissai dans le couloir. Arrivé au portail de la cour, il était évidemment fermé. Impossible de forcer la serrure même avec le tournevis que j'avais volé à l'atelier de mécanique. Une seule possibilité : escalader le mur d'enceinte. Enfin libre ! Je guettais avec inquiétude le moindre bruit. Avait-on découvert ma fuite ? Avait-on sonné l'alerte ? Je suis allé m'abriter dans une maison abandonnée et j'y suis resté seul, pendant de longues semaines. Rongé par la solitude, je pensais à mon ancienne vie et me demandais d'où je venais. Je décidai, après y avoir mûrement réfléchi, de faire des recherches sur mes parents en utilisant un ordinateur dans un cybercafé du centre-ville. Ces recherches m'ont fait me souvenir de mon enfance. J'avais gardé en tête un nom, celui de mon père et je découvris qu'il avait tué ma mère un an après m'avoir abandonné et avait été libéré de prison. Il avait réussi à passer un pacte avec le juge et ses compagnons pour ne pas être inquiété. Cela m'a rendu fou de rage. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : le retrouver et venger ma défunte mère. J'avais réussi à retrouver l'endroit où il vivait. J'enfilai un déguisement de vielle homme avec une barbe et décidai de lui rendre visite. Arrivé chez lui, je lui racontai que j'étais un ami de son ex femme et que je souhaitais lui parler. Je réussis à lui soutirer quelques informations sur ma mère avant de laisser tomber le masque. Je lui demandai des explications sur la raison pour laquelle il m'avait abandonné. Il m'avait enlevé de chez moi puis abandonné, car il ne voulait plus de moi.  
Je lui demandai en sanglotant :  
\- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te débarrasser de moi ?  
\- Car je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfant comme je ne voulais plus être avec ta mère, cette garce! Me répondit-il avec violence.  
Et j'insistai :  
-Pourquoi ne pas t'être séparé de maman en me laissant à elle ?  
\- Car tu n'es pas son fils.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Tu es le fruit de mon union avec Maria, une amie de ta mère et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne pas te garder pour éviter que cette femme vienne te réclamer et que ta mère comprenne que j'avais eu une liaison avec.

En effet, en 2058, la greffe d'utérus artificiel était devenue une pratique courante. Énormément d'hommes souhaitaient connaître le bonheur de la grossesse. C'est lui qui m'avait porté.

Je t'ai enlevé pour que ta mère croie que ta disparition était un accident et que je n'avais rien à voir dans cette histoire.  
Ce fut un choc pour moi d'apprendre cela et je fondis en larmes.  
Mais est-ce vrai ?  
De quoi parles-tu ?  
Tu l'as vraiment tuée ?  
OUI, c'est vrai, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me poursuive en justice en apprenant que je l'avais trompée.  
En entendant cela, je saisis un couteau que j'avais repéré sur la table à manger et je mis mon père à terre. Pointant mon arme sous sa gorge, je lui dis :  
\- Tu vas payer de ton sang pour ce que tu as fait à ma mère.  
Puis je le poignardai au niveau de la gorge de façon à ce qu'il n'aie aucune chance de survivre.  
J'avais réussi à venger ma mère, il ne me restait plus qu'à mourir à mon tour. Mais, avant de mettre fin à mes jours, je laissais un petit mot aux policiers à l'adresse de mon père adoptif :  
« Je l'ai fait mon père, j'ai vengé ma mère et je l'ai tué. Qui as-tu tué ? Te demandes-tu. J'ai tué mon père ce qui fait de moi un assassin et je ne puis vivre avec ce fardeau toute ma vie. C'est pourquoi j'y mets fin.  
Adieu Papa. »

Je laissais en évidence ma confession et les quelques feuilles que vous lisez…

Fin


End file.
